1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nucleic acid structure complexes suitable for Raman spectroscopy, methods of preparing the same, and methods of detecting target materials by using the nucleic acid structure complexes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raman scattering is the inelastic scattering of photons wherein the energy of incident light is changed, and denotes a phenomenon where, when light is incident on a predetermined molecular sieve, light having a wavelength slightly different from that of the incident light is generated due to a unique vibrational transition of the molecular sieve. However, despite the fact that Raman spectroscopy has many possible applications, Raman spectroscopy devices have not been commercialized to date because Raman spectroscopy has weak signal intensity and low reproducibility.
A method of overcoming such limitations may be surface enhanced Raman scattering or surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), which involves repeated oxidation-reduction of a silver electrode and adsorbtion of pyridine molecules thereon in an aqueous solution. An increase in signal intensity of about 106 times has been observed by SERS. However, SERS may be pose difficulties with regard to synthesis and control of a nanomaterial accurately and structurally defined. Since there are many limitations in terms of reproducibility and reliability, research into applying SERS has been conducted.